Shadow the Hedgehog (Light Mobius)
Summary King Shadow the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is the Light Mobius counterpart of Mobius Prime's Shadow the Hedgehog. In his reality, Shadow rose to power in the absence of Sonic the Hedgehog, who had vanished after the fall of Dr. Eggman. Conquering all of Mobius within one year's time, he brought about unity and peace, though at the cost of brutal enforcement by the Dark Presence. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '''| '''2-A Name: King Shadow Origin: Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 80+ Classification: Mobian/Hedgehog-Black Arm hybrid, King of Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acrobatics, Body Control (Can curl into a concussive ball or cutting disk to perform the Spin Dash or Homing Attack), Fire Generation and Limited Flight (With Rocket-Skates), Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can draw power from the Chaos Force to achieve multiple affects, such as to unleash destructive blasts, augment his striking power, form defensive barriers and warp time and space, such as to freeze time to immobilize opponents, create portals to other places, and instantaneously warp from one place to another.), Aura, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and BFR, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Mind Manipulation, and Transmutation | All previous abilities enhanced to an unfathomably greater extent, Has now tapped fully into the Chaos Force, granting: True Flight, Spaceflight, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Sealing, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformations run on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Superior to his Prime Zone counterpart. Stomped King Sonic) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to his Prime Zone counterpart, who fought Enerjak. Powered Tikhaos to become Perfect Tikhaos, which is similar to Perfect Chaos) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universal+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Godlike Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with Chaos Energy. | Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Inhibitor Rings, Rocket-skates, Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted. King Shadow conquered Mobius within a year, leading a brutal regime. Weaknesses: Incredibly vile, ruthless, and narcissistic. | Cannot sustain this form indefinitely. Key: Base | Chaos Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Anarchists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Mammals Category:Narcissists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 2